A Naruto Shippuuden Story
by Hoshi-Shindou
Summary: I created a character and she ends up hooking up with Lord Gaara after she saves him from.....
1. A Savior

Disclaimer: These characters don't belong to me no no no

It had been two years since she had last set foot in her home village. The hidden Sand Village. She was still about two miles away from home, when she suddenly looked up and saw something peculiar. A bird made of clay flying in the air with that Akatsuki fellow Daidara riding it. Then she noticed, 'Hey, it's that Gaara kid!' trapped in the tail.

She quickly pulled out her small fan with a single rose on it, and created a strong couple of clouds with a single stroke. Then, she hopped up on one and the other followed her as she flew up to Gaara silently. She somehow even managed to free Gaara without Daidara ever noticing. Then, she descended back to the ground with Gaara on her extra cloud.

'He's very injured, and his face is severely cracked. Let's see, I wonder.' She thought to herself as she went through her bag and pulled out a small tube of lotion. 'I hope this doesn't worsen it.' She thought as she put a small bit on her hands, rubbed then together, then, put it on his face. Then, she put bandages on his body where they were needed. After that, she placed her hands on his chest and used her chakra to check his insides and fix whatever needed to be fixed. When she had completed that step, she took a small chewable pill out of one o f her small pockets and attempted to move his jaw up and down to make him chew. After she noticed him swallow it, she was finally satisfied and stood up to continue traveling the last two miles home with Gaara.

Meanwhile in the Sand Village

"Otosan, we have to gear up." Said a boy as he walked into the house.

"What for?" replied the father. It was not that he was lazy he just wanted a reason.

"Lord Kazekage has been kidnapped by the Akatsuki and us plus another large number of the sand village shinobi have been assigned to the rescue mission." Explained the boy thoroughly.

"Alright, I'll get my gear on and we'll be on our way." Said the man as he left the room.

"Hey Otosan, isn't today the day Onee-chan comes home?" asked the boy as he looked at the calendar on the wall.

Otosan came back into the room to see for himself. "Well I'll be damned, it is today!"

"Should we leave the door unlocked and a note? Even though I would love to see her." Suggested the son.

"Yes, the would be a wise decision." So, they wrote a note and left the house with the door unlocked. When they made it to the gate, they were shocked to be hearing shouts of anger and disappointment.

"What do you mean the rescue mission's been canceled? What about Lord Kazekage?!" shouted one man in the crowd of confusion.

"I will assure you that Lord Kazekage has been brought home safely."

"By who? Nobody had left the village to rescue him yet!" said yet another voice in the crowd.

"No, but one of our genin has returned from a two year journey as a jonin with Lord Kazekage." Replied the 'assuring' voice from before.

"You don't mean-?"

"It couldn't be-!"

"It is!"

"That's my girl!" said Otosan.

"Onee-Chan!" said the boy.

Don't worry the next chapter is hear too


	2. Rematch with

Disclaimer: These Characters are not mine no no no

Gaara woke up surprised to be in a room that he recognized.

"Gaara." Said Kankuro as he stood over his brother.

"Is he awake?" said the girl who had rescued him. "Does his face look better now?" she was on the opposite side of the room.

"Yes, thank you." Replied Kankuro. "For all of your services."

"Is everyone in the village unharmed?" asked Gaara as he tried to sit up. The girl was at his side helping him in a split second.

"Kankuro, help me with his pillows." She said kindly. Amazed by her speed, he did as he was told.

"Yes, all of the villagers are fine and safe." Answered Kankuro.

"For now at least. I predict that they might come back for a rematch so we should probably prepare ourselves. I also find it wise that I stay at Lord Kazekage's side if such a situation is to occur seeing that I am a jonin. But I will require two other jonin to assist me, and I have just the ones." Said the girl.

"Who? I'll go get them and bring them here. For Gaara's protection." Suggested Kankuro.

"Alright, if you insist. My Otosan, Tatsumaki Kiseki, and my Nii-San, Jishin Kiseki. I haven't seen them in two years and they were expecting me home today. Thank you Kankuro." She said as he went towards the door.

"No prob." With that, he was gone.

"After about five minutes of waiting, Gaara finally asked, "What's your name?"

"What?! You don't remember me? We went to school together. Well actually, I, um, guess you wouldn't remember me, I always kept myself hidden. Watching you from a distance I noticed that you were always a cold hearted fool on the outside. But from careful observations, I finally came to the conclusion that what you really needed wasn't for people to die by your powers, but for people to love and respect you for who you are. In school I was the only person for sure, besides Temari, who loved and respected you for your eternal beauty. But because Temari was _always _by your side, I was afraid to say anything. Anyway, my name is Sunakai, sorry I hid from you."

Gaara just lied there and thought about Sunakai for the longest time. Was this girl telling the truth? Did she really go to the same academy? And if so, had _he _ever seen her before?

His thought were cut off as the doorknob began to turn and Sunakai gasped. "Nii-San! Otosan!" said Sunakai excitedly. (Nii-San Older brother)

"Onee-Chan!" said Jishin as he and Tatsumaki hugged her with all of their might.

"Oh Sunakai, I'm so proud of you!" said her father.

Sunakai escaped her hug and quickly rummaged through her bag. She pulled out something that looked like thin wood. "Here we go, now we're a family again. Okasan." She said as she held up the photo. (Okasan mother)

"It's been over sixteen years, Shinsei. We all miss you very much, Tsuma." Said the father happily. (Tsuma wife)

It was a quiet and peaceful moment, until suddenly, a white claw broke through the wall and grabbed a tight, painful hold on Sunakai's waist, and then it pulled her out of the building and right in front of the culprit.

"Did you really think that I hadn't noticed when you took that sand kid off of the tail? Huh Sunakai? Did you?" he said.

Sunakai gasped. "Daidara! What do you want with me? Put me down! Nii-San! Otosan! Protect Lord Gaara!" she hollered down.

"But-." Started Jishin.

"Sunakai!" yelled her father.

"Don't worry about me, I can deal with him! Just take care of Gaar-Ah!" she yelped as Diedara's clay claw squeezed her body harder. "AAAAHHH!" she screamed as pain seared throughout her entire body.

"I'll squeeze every once of life that you have in you for what you've done to me!" said Daidara evilly. He brought her body closer to his and whispered something into her ear so that only she could hear. "If you go out with me again and promise not to leave me ever, I'll let you go." He offered.

"Why? So that you can chew on my nipples again with your hands. Never." She replied.

"Then you leave me no choice." He said and he began to squeeze her again.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHH!" she screamed.

"NOO! STOP IT! PLEASE STOP HURTING MY YOUNGER SISTER!" cried Jishin as he stood by Gaara's side helplessly. Then, a long, black braid with a hint of blue at the end suddenly whipped by his head in an instant.

"Oh shit no! Not while I'm here!" yelled this new mysterious person. They jumped into the air and glomped Deidara and started punching him repeatedly in the face. After that, they picked him up off of the clay bird and threw him very, _very _far away. "Next time you come back, I'll neuter you, you unartistical freak!"

The person then walked over to Sunakai and released her from the claw. Then, the ugly, clay, butt faced bird flew away into the rising sun and blew up. "Well that was fun. Hey, are you okay? Do you want some chocolate milk?" asked the stranger to the unconscious girl.

Then, two poofed at her side and the one with dark, blue eyes picked up the stranger and tossed her to the other guy. "Malai," he said, "she's in pain right now. I really don't think she wants any chocolate milk you friggin idiot."

"But chocolate milk makes everything better." She whined. Then, Sunakai's brother jumped down and kneeled down next to her.

"Onee-Chan." Said Jishin with concern. "Onee-Chan, are you alright? Please say something." He picked her fragile head into his arms and she woke up.

"I'm alright Nii-San." She said as she tried to get up. "Okay, now to kill my ex-boyfriend-ow! My middle still hurts."

"One, he's already gone. And two, what do you mean ex-boyfriend?" said Jishin angrily.

"We went out for about two weeks a year and a half ago. Don't worry Nii-San, it's nothing to worry about, we're through."

"I need more chocolate milk." Malai suddenly said as she desperately tried to get something out of an empty container.

"Who the hell are you guys anyway?" asked Sunakai. "I see that you're from the leaf village, but what are your names? Do you know Sayo Miyashi and Sasuke Uchiha?"

"I'm Daisuke. That guy over there is Raiku and the crazy girl with the chocolate milk addiction is our crazy, triplet, sister, Malai."

"That's a girl?!" asked Sunakai.

"Noooooooo, I'm a boy, that's why I've got these boobs and no guy parts." She replied sarcastically.

"But your chest is so flat." Smirked Sunakai.

"So, the three of you are triplets?" asked Jishin looking for a change in subject. "You two boys maybe, but she looks nothing like you."

"Yeah, she's the black sheep of the family." Said Raiku.

"But, she's not a sheep." Said Sunakai, trying to get smart again.

"I am too a sheep!" she said as she got right up into Sunakai's face. "Baaaaa!"

"You're pretty." Said Jishin suddenly to Malai.

She suddenly got up and ran to her brother for cover while baa-ing all the way.

Sunakai started laughing, which soon became violent coughing with her right arm wrapped around her middle and her left hand covering her mouth.

"Ah! Onee-Chan! Are you alright?" asked Jishin as he kneeled down next to her again. She just continued to cough until she looked into her hand and saw blood then fainted. Jishin had her head in his lap in a split second. "Onee-Chan! Otosan! Come down here!" Jishin commanded. "Take care of these Konoha ninja, I'll take care of Onee-Chan." He said to his father as he picked up her body and took it up to Gaara's hospital room. Then, he put her in a bed next to Gaara's.

ha ha ha u must now wait for the next chapter wa ha ha please rewiew


	3. Just fun

These charaters don't belong to me no no no

Later that night everybody was supposedly asleep, when Malai decided to play a prank on Sunakai. She was going to put Sunakai's fingers in a glass of water to make her wet the bed. She went into the room and closed the door behind her. She almost made it to Sunakai's bedside when suddenly she heard someone coming and hid. Two people walked into the room and turned on the light. A female and a male, from the hidden leaf village Malai observed from the look of their headbands.

"Man, this is stupid." Said the boy. "The only reason I'm here is because you dragged me here Sayo-san, you know I hate this village. And that man." He complained, indicating Gaara.

"Sasubaby, we both promised Kai-san that we would come and visit her in a year. It's been a year now. I just can't believe that she's this badly wounded already." said the one named Sayo. "Hey, somebody's in here." She said as she pointed to a corner.

Sasuke walked over to the indicated corner and out one arm against the wall as he looked down at Malai. "Hey." He said.

"EEEEK!" she screamed.

"Malai-san!" said Daisuke as he and Raiku came into the room. He picked her up and put her over his shoulder. "I'm sorry; she didn't do anything did she?"

"I don't think so; we only just realized that she was in here. So, probably not." Explained Sayo.

"Heh heh heh," said Sunakai suddenly. Everyone turned to look at her and found her still sleeping. "Nii-san, you're soooo hot that it should be illegal! He he he, I love you Nii-saaaan!" Everyone started bursting out laughing which woke up Sunakai. Gaara just sat up for he was never asleep.

"What's with all the noise in here?" asked Gaara.

"Sayo-san? Sasuke-kun? Is that you? Ow!" said Sunakai as she tried to sit up.

"Hey, you shouldn't be trying to get up. You have a cracked rib, what are you thinking Kai-san?" said Sayo as she went to her friends' side.

"It is you Sayo-san! Long time no see Sasu-kun." She said as she closed her eyes and her chest began to glow. Everyone stood still for about two minutes as Sunakai healed her cracked rib. Then, she jumped up and hugged Sayo happily. "Oh how I've missed you!"

"One little, two little, three little chocolate milk. Four little, five little, six little chocolate milk. Seven little, eight little, nine little chocolate milk. And I just drank this one." Everyone then looked over at Malai and then realized that she was had an empty bottle of whiskey in one hand and was laughing insanely.

"Where the hell did you get that from?!" asked Raiku angrily.

"Hey, what's your name again?" Malai asked Raiku. "What's my name-ooh! Sharp object in my buuuuutt!" with that, she fell asleep and Raiku took the bottle away from her.

"Hey, what's with all the yelling in here." Said Jishin as he came into the room. Everyone began to laugh hysterically as they remembered what Sunakai had said earlier in her sleep. "What's so funny?"

"Yeah, what's so funn- wait a minute, was I talking in my sleep again?" said Sunakai.

lol please review


End file.
